


Be With Me

by gendrysarya



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Arya is tonks and gendry is remus, F/M, Harry Potter AU, also the implication of how similar Gendrya and ronks are make me way too emotional, i cried twice while making this so, remadora au, ronks au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrysarya/pseuds/gendrysarya
Summary: The story of Gendry Lupin and Arya Tonks. Gendry thinks his curse makes him unworthy of love and a family but a certain witch makes him realize otherwise





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to fuel my joesie feelings from those pictures bc they have the perfect age difference, joe looks EXACTLY LIKE REMUS and maisies PINK HAIR IS TONKS ENERGY.  
> https://tea-andtom.tumblr.com/post/185686631306/bethgreenesgf-but-i-dont-care-either-i-dont Her gendrya aus are amazing and the ronks ones have put me in depression.

The war had taken a heavy toll on the order. Their best man Jon was taken by his crazed cousin Bellatrix. Gendry seemed to lose person after person, his wolf curse was greater than he thought. All he had left in this world was Harry and Arya, but Arya deserved someone younger and intact, not a traumatised old man like him. Arya didn’t care about their differences, they connected in a way she’d never been with anyone else. The war had already taken so many people, more than Arya could count especially with the dark side taking power. They had nothing to lose. 

Arya remembered the first time he was brought up in a conversation before she’d even met him.

“He’s still handsome isn’t he?” She’d said. Arya wasn’t one to judge a book by its cover, Sansa and Jeyne used to tease her with the nickname horseface. She knew he was a werewolf and had heard about what Snape had done to him by casting him out of Hogwarts, he always was a miserable old sod. 

Arya and Gendry had grown close while keeping watch together. Gendry would also secretly rejoice whenever he was paired with her for overnight missions from The Order, He would tell her stories about her cousin Jon, how fearless he was and how he would have done anything for his friends. They would tell each other about their nightmares, dreams, fears and hopes. Arya would change the colour of her hair whenever she blushed and his eyes crinkled whenever he smiled. Most of those days, she was the only reason he smiled. Some nights would get intimate, she’d touch his scars and say he was handsome. He’d be surprised that she’d even returned his feelings for her.

“I’m a monster.” He would say, looking down in shame while holding her hand.

“You’re not a monster Gendry.” She’d reply, holding his cheek and looking up at him in pride.

“You’re the bravest man I know. This war has taken so many people, I don’t want to lose you. Be with me, please.” What she was asking was what Gendry wanted, but he couldn’t give it to her, he couldn’t make her happy, he wasn’t worthy of a witch like her. There were too many differences,  _ she deserved better _ he recited in his head. 

“We’ve talked about this so many times, you deserve better Arya. Better than someone as old, as poor and as dangerous as me.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone thinks. None of this will be worth it if I don’t have you by my side. Be with me.” She almost begged. He was pushing her away and she could feel it so she hung on as tight as she could.

Gendry, so often lonely and contrary, was first amused, then impressed, then seriously smitten by the young witch. He had never fallen in love before.

The Order sat together at the Weasley household, Molly was a kindly woman who kept giving the young girl sympathetic eyes. Everyone knew something was up, Arya and Gendry had once again had an argument about their predicament. This was visible by her dark hair, her metamorphosis abilities were weak and her patronus had changed into a wolf so during training she avoided using the spell. 

She’d seen the way that Myrcella accepted Rob despite being scarred and she wanted the same. 

She picked at her food, normally she would grow a beak or a pig nose to entertain them or change her hair to the normal bright pink but it remained a mousy brown. Gendry avoided looking into those big grey eyes, they were like the colour of the moon. Myrcella and Rob who had just been engaged were fussing over each other and giggling, it made Arya jealous that she couldn’t have that. She had had enough and quietly excused herself from the table, going into the other room. Everyone was silent as they looked at Gendry, even Myrcella had stopped her faffing.

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Gendry," said Mrs. Weasley over Myrcella’s shoulder. 

"I am not being ridiculous," said Gendry steadily. "Arya deserves somebody young and whole." 

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Gendry, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Mr Weasley gestured to Robb with his wolf scars

"This is....not the moment to discuss it," said Gendry, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead...."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly. Arya took that moment to arrive back into the room and of course she’d heard everything. She walked over to him and he stood up, towering over her as she put her hands on the side of his arms.

“Look at Myrcella and Rob. She’s still marrying him despite his bites, despite his scars. They’ve found their place in this wretched war.” 

“It's different," said Gendry, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Robb will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-" 

"But I don't care either, I don't care! I've told you a million times...." said Arya, seizing the front of Gendry’s robes and shaking them. 

“And I've told  _ you _ a million times," said Gendry, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor....too dangerous....”

“I’ll say it again and again Gendry. I don’t care.” Her voice cracked and she left the room once again. This time she went outside into the cold air, convinced not only that the man she loved would never willingly spend time with her again, but also that he might walk to his death rather than admit his feelings. She let out a few tears in private, she wouldn’t let him or them see her cry.

She knew he felt the same way but he wouldn’t admit it. It wasn’t pride blocking him, it was shame and the feeling of unworthiness. But why couldn’t he see he was the most worthy person, he deserves love, he deserved a family but he thought he wasn’t worthy of any of it. 

“Arya.” came Gendry’s soft voice. 

“Are you-” He said full of concern as he saw tears in her eyes.

“No, no I’m not crying. I’d never cry.” She lied. 

“Arya Tonks would never cry would she?” He said sarcastically. He had so much to say but only silence hung between them.

“I know I hurt you in there and I wanted to apologise. I do have-have, I like you Arya but you deserve-”

“Stop Gendry please. Stop doubting yourself for once in your life. You deserve things, good things and-and everything. All the bad stuff that happened was never your fault. What happened to James, Lily or Jon wasn’t your doing.” She cupped his face in her hands, looking into his deep blue eyes and his white jagged scars illuminated by the night sky. 

“I love you, and I know you love me too. Just be with me, give this a chance.”

“So you accept me with everything? This curse would make everyone hate us, if-if I give this to a child of ours it would be my fault, I would-”

“Then we’ll face it together. And if I have a child with you I would be the luckiest woman in the wizarding world. Everyone else be damned, I just want you.” He knew she meant all her words, before he had doubts but now this wonderful witch in front of him had cleared them.

A year later they were married in private with only their parents in attendance and were beaming with pride when they announced their marriage to the order. 

“Harry, guess what?" said Arya, she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there.

Professor McGonagall commented on how they’d put a little more love into the world and Mrs Weasley was fussing over them and how she could make them a celebratory dinner, not that there was any time amidst the chaos. 

After the suicide mission of going over London on brooms everyone started to arrive at the Weasley household. Arya landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere. She cried her husbands name and staggered off the broom into his arms. During the mission they’d lost Mad Eye and Rob came gravely into the Weasley sitting room to tell them. She was glad her husband didn’t die, she wouldn’t know what she would do if he did.

And then a few months later they did have the child they talked about. He popped out with bright blue hair, metamorphosis powers inherited from his mother and bright eyes like his father. They named him Theodore Eddard Lupin, Teddy for short after his grandfather who died in the war. Gendry had never felt such happiness in his life as he watched mother and child together. The couple named Harry their child’s godfather, his excitement being reminiscent of Jon when James named him godfather. 

And then the Battle of Hogwarts happened, the two sides in their full glory finally face to face. The Order burst through the doors of the hall in line with each other, ready to expose Snape and his betrayal to Dumbledore. War broke out soon after that and Gendry went to the front of the battlements, he had to do this for his family and for Harry. He heard running steps coming towards and snapped out of his gaze, it was Arya. She almost jumped on top of him into his arms.

“Arya, you shouldn’t have come here. It’s Teddy who needs you.” He said concernedly, gazing down into her eyes as they let go of their embrace,

“He’ll sleep till dawn and snore like his father. It’s you who needs me tonight. And besides, you know can’t keep me away from a fight.” He knew better than to control her, his wife was a warrior and a witch.

They would win and go home to their son and have the perfect life bringing up Teddy and become war heroes who saved mankind. But fate had other plans for them.

The battle was almost finished. Harry ran to the hall to assess the damage, it was much worse than he thought. He saw the Weaselys all huddled together. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Gendry and Arya, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling. The war had taken them from Teddy, their son.

Harry had then gone into the woods to use the resurrection stone, his ghostly family all stood around him: his parents, Jon his godfather and Gendry who had died for him and his son. Gendry was finally reunited with the friends he thought he’d let down but it was not his time yet, Teddy needed him and all he had left was Harry now.

“Gendry I’m so sorry. You-you died for Teddy.” He said in concern for his godchild, Teddy was now in his care.

“I am sorry too,” said Gendry. “Sorry I will never know him but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.” 

They had gone through pain and torment, but Gendry was right. Teddy’s life was happy although he would wonder about his parents and why they left him. Harry understood his longing so he made Teddy as familiar with his parents as he could with stories and photos. A wave of nostalgia would sweep over Harry whenever they looked at pictures of Arya and Gendry, it was like when Hagrid had given him the photo album when he was younger. The only difference was that Teddy had someone guiding him in life whereas Harry had not. Teddy would smile at the pictures of Arya and Gendry at their wedding with her bright pink hair, her blush almost matching it and when she gave birth to him, she had changed to blue just like his. Sometimes when Teddy was sad, his hair would turn bright pink and Harry and Ginny knew it was because of his mother. And then he’d see his father, he was the spitting image of him except he had a head full of blue hair. True to Gendry’s word, Teddy did understand his parents sacrifice but he wished he knew them and he hoped they were proud of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so that was sad, teddy is literally my child I love him so much. Harry being a young father is just so AMDJJS 😭. I hope Arya taking bits of Gendrys speech made y’all sad. Also credit to gendrybeesly on twitter bc teddy is short for Edward ‘eddard’ lmao. Leave comments and kudos please, would be much appreciated.


End file.
